


Your embrace

by Quagswagging



Series: Quag's Pack Verse [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kinda, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: The Pack gets another scare when Lando goes into Mock Heat. They help him the best they can, but in the end there is one person in particular who makes Lando feel at ease again.
Relationships: Lando Norris & Daniel Ricciardo, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen, Sacha Fenestraz/Lando Norris
Series: Quag's Pack Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757020
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109





	Your embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Sacha and Lando are too cute so I had to write about them jsjs  
> I love Pack fics and everyone really seems to like them too - so here we are with more!

When Lando walked into the Pack room the morning after the first Austrian GP of the season, everyone fell silent. The young Omega twitched nervously, looking at his colleagues' faces. He did not know what was going on and it made him feel anxious as his Pack seemed almost wary of him. Especially since he wasn't feeling well, really needing some comfort from them instead of hesitance.

"What going on?" Daniel asked Lando instantly, the Alpha stepping closer but not hugging the younger one as he normally would. Lando let out a soft noise, reaching for Dan, but the Aussie moved away from him, snarling slightly to keep Lando at a distance.

“Are you 21 already, Lando?” Daniel asked lowly, breathing in through his nose and then growling lightly. Lando blinked, not understanding what was going on. Had he done something wrong? He shook his head.

“I’m still months away from my birthday, why?” he asked, whimpering slightly and trying to huddle close to Daniel again. The Alpha rumbled warningly, moving away again.

“You smell like Heat.” he said lowly. Lando blinked, shaking his head.

“I’m not in Heat, I can’t be yet.” He answered, getting more confused by the minute. He wouldn’t start having Heats until his 21th birthday, it was unheard off for an Omega to start sooner than that. Max had popped out of one of the smaller rooms adjacent to the larger main room, sniffing the air before worriedly walking over to Lando.

"Are you feeling okay?" Max asked. Lando shrugged, getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"I'm a bit tired and I've been feeling anxious most of the day…" Lando admitted slowly, trying to get close to Daniel again. 

"Ssh, it's okay, come here." Max said with a small smile, pulling Lando into his side. Lando cooed anxiously at him, nuzzling Max's neck a little. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Lando whispered against Max's neck, anxiously blinking up at Daniel, who had turned away.

"You smell like Heat, honey." Max said softly, leading Lando over to the sofa. Lando blinked.

"But I'm not 21 yet." He argued. Max nodded.

"I know." He soothed when Lando tried to pull away from him. "But you are close in age now. Since you hang out with so many Alphas, it is possible your instincts are all confused. It happened to me as well.” Max explained. Lando paled.

“I-I’m not ready to get my Heat, I don’t know what to do…” Lando whimpered, tears filling his eyes. He knew Heats could be bad, he had seen first hand what could happen if you weren’t prepared well. It could be torture. Max shushed him, stroking his head.

“It will be okay, it won’t be a full-blown Heat.” he promised. “When I had it, I pulled through by just nesting and cuddling with some Omegas and Betas. It is better to stay away from Alphas for the duration of it, just to ensure your safety.” he added. Lando glanced up at Daniel, who seemed pained. It was clear the Alpha wanted to comfort the pup, while knowing he wasn’t allowed.

“Okay.” Lando sighed, averting his eyes. Part of him wanted to snuggle close to Daniel, but he supposed it was also that part of him which made it better for him to stay away.

“If you start feeling better, and your scent goes down, you can be with all the other again.” Max told him, meanwhile pulling him to his feet again and leading him to one of the bedrooms.

“You can make a nest in here, you’ll be safe here.” Max promised, while checking his watch. “I have a meeting now, but I’ll come to check on you later.” he then muttered reluctantly. Lando bit his lip, eying the bed wearily.

“I don’t know how to make a nest.” he admitted shyly. Max’s face softened. 

“That’s okay, I’ll ask one of the other to come help you, okay?” he said, pressing a kiss to Lando’s temple. Lando nodded, gently nosing Max’s chin.

“Good luck for the meeting.” he muttered. Max fondly stroked his hair.

“Thank you.” he said, before wandering off. Lando moved further into the room, poking at the covers and trying to come up with a plan.

“Cabrón? Do you need help?” a soft voice called from the door. Lando turned to see both Carlos and Charles in the doorway. He smiled in relief and nodded.

“Please.” he sighed. Charles nodded firmly, walking over and pulling Lando into a hug, rubbing their cheeks together before kissing Lando’s forehead.

“It will be fine, darling, we’re here to help.” he soothed. Carlos had left the room momentarily, but already came back with more blankets and pillow, dropping them all in the back of the room, where the frame of the bed blocked the nest from anyone looking in through the door. Charles let out a happy noise and immediately went to work, showing Lando how to fold neat edges and how to properly fluff up pillows.

“It’s important to feel at home.” Charles explained, nudging Lando to lay down before pulling the covers up over him. Lando snuggled into the pillows and sighed deeply.

“It’s just a pile of pillows, I don’t know if I feel at home here.” he muttered a bit grumpily. Carlos chuckled, getting out his phone.

“I know how to help with that.” the Beta told him fondly, tapping away at his phone as he sat down just next to the nest. Lando frowned a bit in the Spaniard’s direction, but then purred happily as Charles massaged his scalp, the Omega sitting in the nest but making sure to still give Lando his space. Lando’s instincts seemed to like everything they were doing, even though Lando really did not know why.

He had somehow drifted off to sleep, Charles’s touch and Carlos’s soft rumbles soothing him. There was still anxiousness inside him, but like this, he could ignore it was there.

He woke up from a third person cooing softly at him. Lando snarled instinctively, snuggling closer to his pillows. When he finally opened his eyes, he found a familiar face smiling back at him from the door.

"Sacha!" Lando huffed in surprise, sitting up and smiling at the Argentinian. Sasha smiled and walked a bit closer, the Beta carefully sitting down on the edge of the nest.

"Carlos called me. Told me you're not feeling well." Sacha muttered, tucking his knees up to his chest. Lando moved closer to his friend, hesitantly rubbing his cheek against Sacha's shoulder. He glanced up at Charles and Carlos, who were looking at him from where they were sprawled on the bed as if they were parents keeping an eye on their child.

"It's okay." Carlos said with a smile, seeing Lando was looking for approval. "It's just Alphas you need to be careful with right now." He added. Lando cooed softly at the Spaniard, bearing his neck slightly for him, before letting out a more playful sound and slamming into Sacha's side. Sacha snarled back half-heartedly, the two wrestling around a little before Lando tired, laying down and whimpering for attention. Sacha's face softened and he instantly snuggled Lando close to his chest. Lando let out a sigh, happily baring his neck so the Beta could scent him clumsily.

"They have much to learn." Charles told Carlos softly, the two Ferrari teammates both getting amused as Lando urged Sacha further into the nest. The Omega finally seemed to allow his instincts to take charge, hands slipping under Sacha's shirt as he nuzzled his face against Sacha's throat, touching as much bare skin as possible.

"Lando!" Sacha squeaked, clearly a bit overwhelmed. Carlos let out a soft sound from the bed.

"Easy, Lando, he is not going anywhere." He soothed as Lando seemed to clutch on to Sacha almost frantically. Lando whimpered but loosened his hold, instead only keeping one arm over Sacha's waist as he sighed happily.

The young Omega finally realised what Charles had meant with how important it was to feel at home. With Sacha curled around him, Lando felt like he could breathe again, the anxiousness he had felt all day falling away.

"Are you okay? You're very quiet. It's very unlike you." Sacha teased Lando softly. Lando huffed at him, lips brushing over the pulse point in Sacha's neck. 

"I'm comfortable." He whispered. Sacha sighed and tightened his hold around Lando a bit more.

"We take it you've got it covered?" Charles asked Sacha, who nodded firmly, gently stroking Lando's hair at the same time.

"We'll be just fine." Sacha smiled, Lando already mostly asleep against him.

"Good pups." Carlos chuckled, squeezing Sacha's ankle for a moment before he and Charles left the room. 

Lando yawned and looked up at Sacha, letting out a deep sigh. It was clear something was bothering him, and it only took some soft nosing from Sacha for the Omega to start talking.

"I'm scared of my Heat. I don't want it to happen, I'm not ready." Lando sighed. Sacha gently kissed Lando's forehead.

"You're not alone." He whispered. "I can't possibly understand what you're going through, but I'm here to help if you want me to." Sacha said softly, the Beta purring softly at Lando. Lando smiled, nose bumping against Sacha's jaw.

"I'd like that." He said softly. "I trust you." He added more quietly, resting his head back on Sacha's chest. Sacha smiled, cooing happily, before leaning in to gently nip at Lando's neck.

"I'd like that too." He whispered. Lando tilted his chin up, smiling and leaning in a little. Sacha moved closer too, but before their lips touched, Lando pulled away, averting his eyes.

"Do I still smell?" He asked. Sacha sighed, leaning in to sniff Lando's skin lightly.

"I don't think so." He muttered. Lando hummed, sitting up.

"Do you mind if I asked some others in here too? I could use some Pack time." Lando said quietly, still not looking at Sacha. Sacha sighed.

"Okay, I'll go." He whispered, biting his lip as he got up. "I'm sorry." Lando's eyes widened and he stopped Sacha.

"No, I want you here too." Lando whispered, tilting his head to the side again to bare his throat. Sacha sighed.

"But..?" He muttered with a frown. Lando bit his lip, before pressing a kiss to the side of Sacha's mouth. 

"I like you." He sighed. "I just can't go too quickly with this. I don't want to ruin our friendship" He whispered. Sacha smiled, snuggling back into the nest.

"I like you too." He admitted softly, kissing Lando's cheek. The two sat blushing opposite each other, before shyly snuggling closer together.

"Can we come in?" A voice rang from outside the room. Lando peeked up to see Daniel opening the door. Lando instantly coped happily, nodding and crawling onto the bed instead of having to stay on the floor. Sacha climbed up with him, although he seemed a bit weary of the Australian Alpha. When Lando instantly grinned and snuggled into Daniel's side the moment Dan sat down on the bed, Sacha relaxed too. 

"I brought some snacks." Max announced when he came into the room, looking tired but content as he showed Lando the bottle of milk he was holding.

"How are you feeling?" Max asked, ruffling Lando's hair. Lando glanced at Sacha.

"Better." He said softly. Max gave the two a curious look before getting distracted as Daniel rumbled softly at him. 

"I could use some Pack cuddles though?" Lando purred happily. Daniel grinned, gently nuzzling Lando's head.

"Of course little pup." He cooed. The moment he agreed to it, Charles and Carlos slipped into the room as well, joining the group on the bed. Sacha seemed a bit overwhelmed, the Beta snuggling close to Lando a bit anxiously. Carlos noticed and smiled, ruffling the Argentinian's hair.

"It's okay, you're part of the Pack too." He soothed the other Beta gently. Sacha smiled, hiding his face in Lando's shoulder.

"I'm glad." He whispered. Lando rolled over and snuggled into Sacha's chest, a giddy smile on his face.

He was getting more and more comfortable around the other drivers, his Pack growing every day. And with Sacha here with him, he knew everything would be perfect. He would even survive his Heat, he was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
